Pirates of the Caribbean: Under Death's Shadow
by AleydaSparrow13
Summary: Jack & Angelica set sail into a dangerous adventure through a mysterious region in the Caribbean,try not to fall in luv,risk their lives,all under Blackbeard's death threat to kill both if they dont bring him back to life.unexpected things might happen...
1. Ch1 A Strange Visit

**A/N: Hello people, how you doin? This is my very first fanfic, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it =) and I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.**

"Wait!" Angelica said as she stopped Jack. He turned around. "I wanted to tell you something," she said, "something I've wanted to tell you since the moment we first met."

"Go on then," he said simply, like it didn't really matter, although inside, he knew what she was going to say, and he wanted to hear it so badly. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"I love you" she said with her thick Spanish accent. His stomach did a back flip. Jack raised both his hands to hold her face closer to his.

"As do I. Always have. Always will." _I wonder if I meant I also love me...or her, _Jack thought_. Bugger, she makes me feel so weird. I gotta get away. But she's so beautiful_...they both leaned in to kiss. _No! I won't let myself be tricked into her tricky little trick once again_. Just as their lips were about to meet, he stopped it from happening with a sudden, "I gotta go". He started walking fast towards the dingy while Angelica yelled his name

"Jack! This is not over! _JACK!_" She ran back to get the pistol and in a moment of pure anger, she shoot. Splash!

Jack looked to his side to where the bullet had hit the water. "Missed!" he yelled from the dingy. He was getting farther from the beach.

"SPARROOOOWWW! Eres malo! Malo como el demonio! Eres un mentiroso traidor! Horrible monstruo! Desgraciado!" She yelled helplessly. It was no use. He was already far away. She began to cry in desperation "Descorazonado," she murmured. (If you don't know Spanish, this is what she said: Jack! You're evil! Evil like the devil! You're a liar, a traitor! Horrible monster! Despicable man! And 'Descorazonado' means cold hearted and/or heartless, either one. Savvy? Anyway, on with the story...)

She sat down on the sand and shed three more tears. For her father, and also for Jack. In only one day she had lost so much. Frowning, she went to the other side of the small island and sat by a palm tree. She felt devastated. Some more tears slipped away unwillingly. _Stop crying!_ She told herself. _You're not a kid. And it isn't worth it. Just stop crying!_ But only more tears came out flowing from her eyes. She missed her father. She wanted Jack, but he left her once again. It'd been the second time. The pain she felt at the moment felt like a dagger right through her chest. She had so much on her mind. Angelica lay down and coiled up on the sand, and eventually drifted off into sleep, deciding to deal with it later, when her mind was clearer.

She woke up in the afternoon. _Where am I?_ She asked herself. Then she remembered. "Oh." She sighed. She closed her eyes for a second and held the gold cross on her chest tightly_. __Dios mío, por favor ayúdame. Que hago padre? Por favor sácame de este lío_, She prayed. (Translation: My God, please help me. What do I do my Lord? Please help me get out of this mess.) Then she opened her eyes and just stared blankly at the sea pouting a little bit. She held her knees close to her chest and sighed again. She suddenly spotted a small figure that washed up on the shore, so she got up to see if it was what she thought it was. Yes, it was. Jack's voodoo doll. She picked it up and looked at it, and then half smiled. She'd have a little fun with it for awhile some time later.

About an hour later, Angelica spotted a ship not very far from Sola Fide Beach. She quickly went and grabbed the pistol Jack had left for her, but then she remembered she had used that one bullet to try to shoot at Jack. She frowned. _Maldición_ (damn it) She thought. _Unless_... She opened the pistol to where you placed the bullets, and saw there was one more bullet, and a tiny crumbled note. She took it out. It said: I knew you'd be mad at me for leaving and probably would try and shoot me. So I left two, just in case, luv. –J

She put the note in her pocket, closed the pistol and shoot to signal that passing ship. Shortly after, a small rowboat came to the island and she climbed on it. "Hello. Are you okay miss?" The man in the rowboat asked.

"Yes, thank you," Angelica replied.

"Excuse me for being so curious, but, what happened?" the man asked as he was rowing towards the ship.

"Oh, nothing. 'S just...some filthy pirate betrayed me and left me here." She said bitterly.

"Oh Lord, I'm so sorry, miss. But I promise you are safe now. We'll take you to your home and all will be fine," The man said.

"Thank you," Angelica replied with a fake smile. _I wish it were that simple_, she thought.

"So where to then?" The captain of the small ship asked. It was merely a fishing vessel.

"Port De La Mar, please." Angelica said.

"Alright then," the captain turned to his first mate, "Tell everyone we're changing course to Port De La Mar." The first mate nodded.

**That night in the room Angelica was given**

Angelica lay asleep on the small bed, when she was woken by the sudden sound of heavy, slow footsteps coming towards her.

"You, my child, are just as much of a trickster and guilty of my death as Sparrow. You and Sparrow will pay for this." A low, dark, and devilish voice said. Angelica opened her eyes.

"Father?" She asked to the big figure in front of her.

"Look at what you two have done to me. I am neither dead nor alive. I suffer, yet I don't feel anything. I don't own any years of life anymore, you have them all! I don't have my beloved ship, I've been damned to a world crueler than this one, and it's all you and Sparrow's fault." Blackbeard said in the bitterest, creepiest tone.

"No. Father, I never meant to harm you," Angelica said with shaky voice, struck with fear. Blackbeard suddenly grabbed her neck. She gasped. Then she noticed how horrible he looked. Even more than before. His torn skin was pale gray and hanging loose in some parts. His eyes were scarlet, red like blood, and striking fear in even the toughest man.

"I was good to you! Gave you a home when you had no one to go to! Let you live with me on MY ship as a first mate! You were supposed to help me find the fountain so that _I_ could drink from it, not you! And you went and took all my years of life... What kind of daughter are you!" he tightened his grip on her neck, making hard for her to breathe.

"Father," She managed to whisper, "I'm sorry...it wasn't my intention...I wanted to save you..."

"Well if you so want to save me," he paused and released her neck, making her take a deep breath, "You can do something for me still...You will go and you will do the following: Go get my sword's sheath back. It is located in..." then he whispered the place into her ear. "Right in the middle, you will find the Mystery Island. There you will find it. Take the sheath, and within a fortnight from that day , take my Sword and reunite it with my sheath so my sword regains its complete power. Can you do that for me, my child?"

"I will need help," she whispered.

"Aye, don't worry about that. Sparrow will go with you. He possesses certain item which will help you find the location of said place and said ship."

Angelica opened her mouth to protest, but then decided it'd be better to shut up. _Hash, porqué Jack?_ (Ugh, why Jack?) She thought.

"Now, within exactly a fortnight, there will be full moon. After you've reunited sword and sheath, do these before midnight: stand in the moonlight and while holding the sword in the direction of the moon, say these words: _meus vita enim tu vita_, and I shall appear again, but still as an undead. So you will then say _meus sanguis enim tu vita _as you slice your hand with the sword, and until then, I will gain my years back...

One more thing. I need you to know, that you are the only one who can perform this ritual because you have my blood. Only someone with my blood- meaning, only someone in the family- can do it, no one else, it wouldn't work. And since you happen to be the only one I know is alive, I chose you." He got a bit closer to her. "Will you do this for me, dear Angelica?" Blackbeard asked.

"Do I have any option?" Angelica asked a little fearful.

"I am afraid not. Because if you don't, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill both you and Sparrow." Angelica couldn't take it any longer.

"Father, why do you do this? I thought you loved me," Angelica said with shaky voice, suppressing tears.

"Did you not see me choose _my life _over yours at the fountain, Angelica? My dear child, aren't you so naïve? You really believed when I- Blackbeard, Pirate all pirates fear, the most cruel and cold hearted pirate of all- told you I loved you?" A single teardrop came down Angelica's cheek.

"You really need to know something Angelica...I never cared about you. I simply let you be with me on my ship cuz you accepted right away when I told you your dear father needed your help to find the fountain baby," He said sarcastically, "In fact, I'd be sure no one EVER cared about you. Your mother abandoned you at a convent; she didn't want to bother taking care of you. And your love, your sweetheart," He said sarcastically again, "if he loved you so much, then why did he leave you...twice I see now?" He paused for a moment to see her reaction, but her face was expressionless-although, if you looked closely enough, you'd see a broken, shattered heart in her eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad my child, but you know? You'll feel much better when you get my ship back. You won't be safe until then. And neither will Sparrow. You better find him before your time is up. Remember. If you don't do this, you will die. And so will Sparrow. If you do, you have a chance- a little one, but still a chance- to live. Hurry, before time is up." Then he brusquely got out his dagger, grabbed Angelica's right hand and carved his signature sign. Angelica winced. "Just to clarify...this was not a dream." Then he suddenly disappeared.

Still shaking, Angelica managed to swallow the lump in her throat.

**=D Sooooo...what'd do you think? Good? Bad? Sort of? Oh, btw, English is not my first language, so if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes or any crap like, please forgive me. Me no good English speaker, haha. Well, I hope you liked it, please review =)**


	2. Ch2 Finding Jack

**Hello again. Ok, so, this is the 2****nd**** chapterrrrr...Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: what disclaimer? I mean, Hello? **_**I **_**invented POTC. It's all mine! Just kidding, I don't own it. I just own the plot of this story.**

Angelica woke with a start, panting and sweating. _Ouch, my wrist_, she pulled her sleeve up to see her wrist when she noticed Blackbeard's signature sign on it. _Dios Mío_ (My God)_, _she thought. _I have to find Jack_.

**Meanwhile**

"Did it work Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"I assume it takes a while." Jack said.

"Jack, we've waited an hour! Are you sure that was the right ritual to get the _Pearl_ out?"

"From what Scrum told me, I knew it was the right ritual. Until the right one turned wrong when we wrongly did it right."

"I say we find the lady you talked about, you know, Blackbeard's daughter. I bet she knows how to get it out."

"Or...we can borrow ol 'Larry's ship over there, the _Lighting Bolt_, while we come up with something else. His is a pretty good ship."

"What about Larry?"

"He's at the pub. He won't come back until sunrise."

"Alright."

"But first," Jack stopped Gibbs as he walked. "We go get some rum."

"Aye Captain." Gibbs said with a smile.

Jack lay deeply asleep in the quarters of the ship he had "borrowed" from his friend Larry, when a tall shadow crept in. He got out his dagger and pointed it to Jack.

"Sparrow!" he yelled. Jack woke up startled and fell off of the bed.

"Aye?" he said as he got up. When he looked at Blackbeard standing right there in front, he backed off a little. Blackbeard backed him up to the wall and pressed his dagger to Jack's neck.

"You devil! Monstrous creature! Filthy, mangy scoundrel! You will pay for what you've done to me! Thanks to you I am now damned to being among the undead!"

"Hold on a minute," Jack said, holding his index finger up. "How'd you go from being bones and dust...to _this?_"

"I am master of black magic, remember?" Jack stared blankly.

"Alright. Go on then." Jack said simply.

"I came to warn you. You will have to meet with Angelica and help her with something I've asked her to do for me. If you don't, consider yourself a dead man, Sparrow."

"Did you really come all the way here, enter my cabin, wake me up from a profound sleep... just to threaten me?" Jack asked.

"Later, you will find out why." Blackbeard responded. He removed his dagger from Jack's neck, took his right hand and made the same mark he did to Angelica. "This was not a dream." Then he disappeared.

"Well, that was strange." Jack thought aloud.

So well crafted, so well detailed...it resembled him. Angelica held up Jack's doll and smiled evilly.

"I need your help, but first...you will pay," she said to the doll and twisted his-

"Oooowwww!" Jack yelled as his arm twisted involuntarily. Then it stopped. "Bugger, what was _that_?" he wondered. Suddenly he raised his knee and it crashed on his forehead. "Ahh!" he stumbled a little and rubbed his forehead on the spot his knee hit him. He frowned. _Could it be?_ He thought. Then his hand rose in front of him. He looked at it like 'wtf?' and grabbing it by the wrist, tried pulling it down a few times, but failed. "Bugger," he said as he watched his hand about to slap him. Slap! _Yes, it is her, _Jack thought. He frowned at his own hand. Then- Slap! Again. "Alright, alright, stop it!" His hand when down then. _Good, _he thought. But then his other hand rose, and slapped him harder than both previous times. "Bugger! Ow! Ow..." he rubbed both his cheeks. "How'd she find it?" Jack thought aloud. He suddenly felt something pleasuring him right below his waist. He moaned and fought the urge to close his eyes. It stopped brusquely, and was replaced by excruciating pain when he felt someone kicked him right there. He twisted his face in pain for a short moment, and then composed himself. "Alright, I deserve all of that! Now, what do you want?"

Angelica brought the doll close to her lips and murmured softly, "Jack, I need you to meet me in Saint Dominique, in Port De La Mar. If you don't come, then you'll suffer the consequences. Please hurry."

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled for his first mate as he got out of the cabin.

"Aye, captain?" Gibbs said.

"I know I said we be headed to Tortuga, but there's been a change in plans. We shall make port in Port De La Mar _as soon as possible_, Savvy?"

"And why is that, Capt'n?"

"Certain person possesses certain item which said item should not be in possession of this person...or anyone other than myself."

"What do you mean by that, Jack?"

"Let's just go there immediately, right away. I'll tell you later."

"As you say, Captain."

0o0o0o0o0

Angelica thanked the captain of the fishing vessel that brought her to Port De La Mar, and headed towards an Inn in which she would stay if Jack didn't come today. _Jack, please come quickly_, she thought. She went outside and wandered around the small town for a short time, while she waited for him. She finally decided to go into a pub for a little drink.

0o0o0o0o0

When it was nearly sunset, Jack arrived in Port De La Mar. "Alright, I'm here. Now it's just a matter of finding _you_ and your bloody doll." He murmured to himself. "Gibbs, you may go and do as you please, but please be back in half an hour. If I'm not here just stay 'till I come back."

"Aye Capt'n." Gibbs responded. Jack got out his compass and starred at the tiny red arrow, which pointed towards a pub called El Coral Azúl. He went in and first thing he did was- I think you can guess this one- ask for rum. He sat in one of the tables with his rum in hand, and opened his compass again. It pointed right behind him. He turned around, but he saw no familiar face. Then he looked at the compass again, and it pointed in front. He looked up just to see the most beautiful girl his eyes ever met, sitting in front of him. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and half a smile. He smirked.

"I see you missed me quite a lot, luv. You seemed rather desperate to see me." Jack said smugly.

"Well, since you practically raced here, I would say it's the other way around."

"I came because you happen to be in possession of certain doll, which is not good at all, regarding my safety. So, would you be so kind to please give it to me?"

"Not so fast Jack. I needed you come here for a reason-"

"And what reason might that be?" Jack interrupted her.

"Before I answer to that, tell me, have you gotten your ship back to normal?" Angelica said smirking.

"Do you, by some chance, know how to get my ship out of that bloody bottle?"

"Actually, I do. But that doesn't mean I'll get it out for you right away."

"Why did you want me to come in the first place?" Jack asked. Angelica looked a bit more serious now. She took a deep breath.

"Jack, I need your help to do something."

"Yes, I know that, but what is it?"

"My father is not dead like I thought. He is actually undead, somehow. I assume he tried to come back to life with his dark magic, but failed and became undead instead, and now he's stuck in the world of the undead. Anyway, he told me to help him come back to life. And for that I need a little help."

"Hold on a minute...why would _I_ want to help him come back to life?"

"Because if you don't he will kill us both." Angelica told him.

"I'm sure I could get off that situation in any way," Jack said a little smugly.

"It's my father you're talking about, I don't think you'd get off that situation so easily. Besides, I thought you'd want your ship back." At this, Jack's eyes brightened a little.

"Will you tell me how to get it out?"

"Maybe...If you help me." She said with a crooked smile. Jack sighed heavily.

"So...how are you planning to get a dead become undead back to life?" He asked sarcastically...ish.

"We need to get his sheath first. And within a fortnight go to the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, take his sword, and reunite it with the sheath so it regains its complete power. There will be a full moon, the first of the month. Before midnight I have to stand in the moonlight and while holding the sword in the direction of the moon, say these words: _meus vita enim tu vita_, so he will appear, but still as an undead. Then say _meus sanguis enim tu vita_ as I slice my hand with the sword. Until then he will gain his years of life back."

"Well that is just too bloody long. Couldn't it have been something like 'Abra-ka-dabra come back to life' or something like that?" Jack said making weird hand gestures.

"The ritual requires my blood, since it is the same as his."

"Alright, then. So, _what _ do we need first, again?"

"His sheath."

"And where are we supposed to get this sheath?"

"It's in the so called...Mystery Island." she said in a lower voice.

Jack's eyes widened. "Devil's Triangle."

**TAN tan taaaaannnn...did you like it? Sort of? yes? No? Please review. Note: Port De La Mar is another pirate port I made up. Oh, and one question...is Jack in character? He's a really tough one to write, unlike Angelica, cuz we barely know her, so she can practically be whatever we want. But Jack...his a little harder. Anyway, please review =) **


	3. Ch3 Let's Set Sail

**Wasup...ok, new chapter. Thank you so, so, so much to the ones who read, reviewed, and added my story to their favorites or alert list. Btw, if any of you happen to be a Justin Bieber fan, please don't take certain new character's name as an insult, thank you. Anyway, enjoy the chapter =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

_Bugger_, Jack thought_. Bermuda Triangle. The place where all ships disappear mysteriously and are never heard of ever again._ _And we have to sail all the way to the middle of it_ _to some bloody godforsaken island_. Angelica started getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well to set sail we need a ship and a crew. And what better ship than the _Black Pearl_?" She smiled. Jack got up immediately and got a bit ahead of her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's hurry." Jack said excited. Angelica just rolled her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Barcus Afuerus_," Angelica whispered to the bottle containing the _Black Pearl_, and laid it down on the water. It slowly started increasing in size and broke the bottle, and continued growing until it returned to being that beautiful ship we all know. Jack starred in awe.

"My ship!" he ran up the plank to the deck of the _Pearl_, and then to his cabin, and then to the wheel. He caressed the wood of the railing like if it were his spoiled pet, and kept admiring the _Black Pearl_.

"Ahem," Angelica cleared her throat. "Sorry for interrupting, but we are in need of a crew."

Jack held up his two index fingers, "Just...five more minutes, aye?"

"No, _now_." Angelica said firmly.

Jack glared. "Alright, let's get a crew," he said reluctant.

As they walked away from the docks, they found Gibbs going in the opposite direction.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack called.

"Hello again, Captain. Oh, and hello Ms..."

"Angelica," Angelica finished.

"Aye, I've heard of you numerous times in the past. Jack used to talk about you almost all the time and- huh?" Jack was making signals for him to shut the hell up. When Angelica looked to her side where Jack was, he stopped. "Oh. Sorry, I think I confused. It wasn't you who he talked about, it was some woman from Seville-"Jack kicked him, "I-I mean Madrid," he winced.

"Mr. Gibbs, I'm happy to notify you, we won't be needing Larry's _Lighting Bolt_ anymore, since my ship, the great _Black Pearl_, is once again back to its normal state thanks to lovely Angelica here," He looked at her with a crooked smile. Then continued talking with Gibbs. "What we do need right now is to recruit a crew for my ship, Savvy?"

"Aye, Captain!" Gibbs said gladly. The three continued walking towards El Coral Azúl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack, Angelica, and Gibbs sat side by side at a long table while recruiting a crew, when four rather peculiar men showed up to sign up.

"Aaa-AAACK! Hello bastards! Let's set sail! Aaack!" the parrot of one of them cried. Angelica gave it that 'you're so weird' look.

"Hey! Cotton! Marty! Pintel! Ragetti! Nice to see you again mates!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Nice to see you guys too," little Marty replied.

"How are you gentlemen alive?" Jack wondered.

"W-we escaped b-before the ship attacked us." Ragetti stammered.

"Good to know. Now, are you going to sign up?" Jack asked.

"Aye Jackie! Awck!" Cotton's parrot cried.

"Mr. Parrot, would you please shut it!" Jack said annoyed. Angelica giggled.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Jack asked her more annoyed, but she just smiled suppressing giggles.

After an hour, they had recruited about enough men for the _Black Pearl_. They were getting ready to leave the pub, when one thin, not so tall man approached them.

"Oi! May I join your crew Captain Sparrow?" the man asked.

"And who betyou, young man?"

"My name is Crabdick Bieber, Captain."

"Do you, by any chance, have a middle name?"

"Nope, it's just Crabdick."

"Well then, Mr. uh, Crabdick, are you willing to join me and my crew in an adventurousdangerousferocious journey, committing yourself to captain's orders, in an expedition to some unknown place where you will most likely get severely damaged and possibly even meet Death itself?" Jack asked him all at once.

"Aye, Captain." The young man said.

"Good, your part of the crew then." And with that, they all went to where the _Black Pearl _was currently docked and set sail.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night at the _Black Pearl_, Jack and Gibbs were talking.

"Are you sure about this, Captain?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"Aye. I saw the same mark on her right wrist earlier today. If we both have it, and if he told us the same things about how if we don't get him back to life we'll be the ones dead, then we better do something to not risk getting killed more than we already do."

"Aye, but...Devil's Triangle Jack? Being in that place means being in high danger of anything, every ship that ever goes there never comes back. All the strange things those legends always talk about; (sighed) who knows what kind of fate awaits for us there. And going all the way to the very middle of it..." He took a sip-no wait, gulp-of rum.

"Gibbs, I think you're forgetting something, mate...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! I've fought the Kraken, been to the locker and back, fought merfolk and mermaids," he took a sip from his rum, "On more than various occasions escaped from guards, prisons, and even the gallows without having to use any gunpowder at all, and not to mention...the great escape from the shark that wanted to swallow me whole, the other day." He made a disgusted face at the memory.

Gibbs snorted. "If I didn't know you were looking for immortality, I'd say you're actually immortal, Jack." He sipped his rum.

"Merely a few days ago, I was close enough to be. If it hadn't been for Blackbeard..." He made a face, "I probably would possess waaay many more years of life than what I have now."

"But you decided to save _Angelica_ instead." Gibbs pointed out. Jack stiffened uncomfortable.

***Angelica was in her cabin when she suddenly heard her name being mentioned outside, so she went and pressed her ear to the door to see if she heard anything else***

"I...I only did what was right. A gentleman would not allow a lady to die and take Blackbeard's years himself. And since given the chance, I saved her." Jack defended himself.

"But if you had not, then Blackbeard would not be undead and wanting to kill you, and we would not be risking our lives by going to Devil's Triangle."

"But because I _did_, I got my ship back. It was actually beneficial somehow," Jack pointed out.

"Aye, that be true," Gibbs agreed, "but I _know_ the real reason behind all of this, you're not fooling me Jack. I'm not oblivious of your feelings for Angelica," he added, "You _love _her." He took a gulp of rum.

"_I told you _they were _stirrings_..._STI-RINGS,"_ Jack said between gritted teeth, "And they are long gone now, ye can be sure of that."

"Oh, really?" Gibbs asked skeptical, and took another gulp of rum.

"Why do you think I left her then? To be completely honest, this wench was merely a 'good companion'-you can call it that way- that I decided to keep around for a few years. I only kept her around to fulfill my needs of pleasure, but then I grew tired of her _annoying, irritating_ little self, it was too overwhelming. So I left her. I do admit, she was interesting at first, and that's when the stirrings came, for a brief moment. But like I mentioned before, I grew tired of her. As you see, I _never_ really cared about her. Much more less did I ever love her. I've never actually loved anyone, besides myself of course," Jack lied very convincingly. Maybe _too _convincingly...

***As she heard all of this shit being talked about her from the person she still loved, Angelica felt so completely broken, destroyed, and dismayed she didn't even have time to be angry. She'd heard enough, so she went to her bed and just lay there, feeling shattered, on the verge of tears. All those sweet things he'd said when they were together, all those precious moments...they had all been a lie, and now she had heard it _with her own ears_. She felt way too back-stabbed...by her own father, and by her ex lover. She found it each time harder to keep keeping her tough, strong cover. ***

"Gibbs?" Jack asked. He looked to his side, and found a passed out Gibbs, laying sound asleep on the floor of the deck. Jack snorted. "G'Night, mate."

**(Starts smiling like Cheshire Cat) Soooooo, what'd you think? Please review, and feel free to tell me how beautiful and incredibly awesome my story is. Just kidding =) but Please, please, please leave me your beautiful reviews, and tell me how you like the story so far. Again, I apologize to any Justin Bieber fan out there, just please don't take it personally or anything, it's just that...sorry, I couldn't resist. But don't worry; Crabdick is not great part of the story anyway. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and **_**please please please**_** review =) Oh! Btw, if you're a romantic, you'll probably love the next chapterrrrr. See ya =)**


	4. Ch4 I Missed You

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating fast, but here's chapter 4. I spend a lot of time and effort on it, so I really hope you like it. Oh, and thank you Fran for helping me SO MUCH. Thank u thank u thank u. And thank my dear reviewers for reviewing =) thank u thank u thank u. ok, on with the story, Please enjoy and review =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC **

"_I love you," He said as he planted kisses along her jaw line. "Always have, always will."_

"_I love you too," She said as she brought his face to hers and he leaned in and kissed her sweetly and tenderly. Her arms were around his neck while one of his hands was around her waist, when suddenly, Thwack! With his other hand, he stabbed her back with his dagger. She yelled out in excruciating pain, and cried for dear life. She also cried out his name, "Jack! Jaaaa-ack! No me dejes así! (transl.: Don't leave me like this!) Jack!"However, Jack had disappeared, leaving no trace behind. She kept crying there on the ground, with his dagger still stuck on her back,__ blood oozing out of the wound he'd made__.__ "Ayuda! Por favor, Ayuda!" (Translation: help! Please help!) she cried desperately. Out of the mist came a tall, frightening man, with an almost finished bottle of rum in hand. Angelica could only stare at him and plead for mercy with her eyes._ Father...please help me,_ she thought. He took a sip, and then spoke._

"_I told you Angelica...no one in your life has ever loved you," He took the last sip of rum in his bottle, "Pirates cannot love anyone or anything other than treasure and themselves. We only hurt others!"He yelled, and as he said this, he slammed the bottle right on her head, the bottle breaking, making her shriek loudly in pain, the broken pieces getting buried in her flesh. She screamed more; it hurt too much. It was a damn cold night, and she felt she was slowly dying and there was no one there to lift her up._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack had stayed on the deck of his ship drinking a bit of rum, thinking about his own-rather weird- stuff. He was about to take yet another sip of rum, when a loud, sharp scream made him jump and drop his bottle. He heard Angelica yelling his name and screaming out for help from her cabin, so he ran as fast as he could and unsheathed his sword, just in case.

He swung open the door, but he only found Angelica squirming, panting, and whimpering on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. He frowned with concern and put away his sword. He got closer, but saw she was asleep. Then she shrieked loudly again, and screamed like if she were dying. This made Jack jump backwards. He leaned down, took her hand, and held it tightly.

"Angelica, wake up, luv," he said loudly. Then she just started weeping again, her breath uneven. "Angelica," he murmured softly into her ear, and with his free hand caressed her cheek and her hair. "Angelica, c'mon, wake up," He said again, and she finally gasped and opened her eyes. She looked up at his face, which was full of concern, and sniffed from crying. "What's the matter, luv?" Jack asked. She noticed his hand was gripping hers, so she removed it, and threw him a cold glare.

"Leave," She said coldly.

"What did _I_ do now?" he complained, puzzled.

"And you_ still_ ask! Agh!" She groaned as she sat up and pushed him. She then let herself fall on the bed and buried her face on the pillow. "Just leave!" she said, her voice muffled by the pillow. Jack decided it was better to let her cool down a little, so he decided to do as she said.

"Alright, then, goodnight," he said simply, while starting to get up and leave.

Angelica sat up on her bed again. "See, that's _exactly_ what I mean!" she said angrily.

"Women," Jack groaned to himself. He turned around to face her. "Well, what exactly do you mean by exactly meaning that?"

"You_ don't_ care! You _NEVER_ did. All you ever do is use me for your own benefits! And I'm _tired_ of you always finding a way to stab my back. _What_ is your _sick_ need to dothat?" She asked angrily. Jack just stared with a cute little pout, like a scolded child. She took a deep breath and exhaled in a shaky breath, then continued. "And you're such a hypocrite. First, you act all nice and tell me you will help me, and then you're talking shit about me."

This hit Jack with realization. _Bugger, she heard. Now, how do I win her back?_ Jackthought.

"You heard?" he asked.

"Of course I heard," She said crossing her arms, "You were right outside. And Jack? I knew you were an opportunist who took advantage of people, but not even _I _knew how coldhearted you_ really_ are. My father was right..._you_ never cared about me, never loved me..." She paused and looked away, "_No one ever_ did," she whispered. Even though her face was still straight, a single tear came at the edge of her eye and threatened to slip over.

_I was lying! I was lying! You have to believe me!_ Jack yelled in his head as he sat beside her on the bed, looking sorry.

"My dearest Angelica, I _swear_ I didn't mean all those things I said outside, luv. I _do _care, Angel. I_ always_ did. I would not have come here, to see why you were screaming and to see if you were all right if I did not," he pointed out.

The tear that had been hanging at the edge of her eye now began sliding down her cheek, but she wiped if off quickly.

"I would not have screamed if I hadn't had that nightmare of _you_ stabbing my back, and I wouldn't have had it if you hadn't been such an idiot!" she ranted. "Don't you get it Jack? I'm _broken_ inside," Her voice cracked. "And now I know not to trust you anymore, because every time I do, you just keep hurting me. How can I believe a word of what you say, if you are lying half of the time?" she said, making an effort for her voice to sound strong, although it only gave away that she was on the verge of tears.

"Will you believe me if I vow in the name of my freedom and the Black Pearl?" Jack asked hopefully, with his right hand over his chest.

"I don't want you to vow anything. I want to know the truth." She said as Jack lowered his hand from his chest.

"I _told_ you the truth. I _do_ care, Angelica," He said, "Because...A person who jumps off a cliff in order for someone else to be safe...is a person who cares. Someone who risks his own life to almost ending up as a mermaid meal, just to prevent someone else from ending up the same way, is someone who cares. Someone who looks for certain chalices desperately when all hope was seemingly gone, and tricks certain other person's father, so he would take the wrong chalice and would save the other person from a terrible death, _is _someone who cares."

Then more slowly, he said, "When I warned you that you were in danger of getting yourself killed, I told you...I would _not_ bear to just stand there and watch. So I did everything in order to _not_," He declared, "_And_...I came to see what was wrong. I would not be _here_ telling you all the reasons of why I _do_ care if I did not care."

He paused to wipe off the tiny tear rolling down Angelica's cheek with the back of his index finger. Then he moved even closer to her than he already was and gently placed the tips of his fingers below either side of her chin. "And someone who does all these things for you, does not only care about you. Someone...who does _all_ these things for you...loves you," He leaned closer, and murmured softly, "I promise you, luv, I always have. Let your God punish me by taking away all my freedom if this be not true." He said seriously.

He watched as Angelica melted under his gaze. She looked deep into his eyes and saw pure honesty. The tears she had been holding back started flooding down her cheeks. All she could manage to whisper was, "I love you, Jack."

Jack immediately leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, and they kissed passionately.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, while he caressed her face, her hair. Then his hands slid down her back, and back up, holding her tightly to his body. Without breaking the kiss, he gently laid both of them on the bed. She kissed him fearlessly now, enjoying every second. His lips seemed addictive to her. He felt exactly the same way about hers. He deepened the kiss.

Angelica's arm was wrapped around him, and her other arm was resting on the bed with her hand stroking his cheek. Jack's arm was wrapped around her waist, kind of squished between the bed and her body. His free hand caressed her chest and slid down her back, causing her chills. Then his hand went down her bottom and down her thigh. He pulled her leg up to his hip-his hip fitting snuggly against hers- and tightened his grip on her, their bodies now completely pressed against each other, and as close as possible with their clothes on.

They kept kissing until they were out of breath. When they broke the kiss to breathe, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, admiring each other, until she closed her eyes briefly and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Mi amor?" Angelica murmured sweetly. (Translation: mi amor= my love)

"Hmm?" Jack asked.

"I missed you," she whispered as she planted a soft kiss on his neck.

"I'm here now, luv," he replied, rubbing her back reassuringly. "You don't have to miss me no more." He kissed the top of her head. She breathed in his sea, sun, and rum scent on his neck.

He kissed her once more, passion and lust burning in that kiss. She kissed him back with just as much energy. Jack would never admit it, but he had missed her just as much as she'd missed him. They were both longing for one another, because they both needed each other. Jack's hand began roaming all over her body, causing Angelica to shudder in pleasure and anticipation; her breath became rather shaky as he did his.

Jack cupped Angelica's left breast, causing her to moan with pleasure. He slowly began to take her shirt off, Angelica meanwhile, began to try to take his shirt off too, desperate to feel more of him.

Within moments, both of them were too lost in each other and their own little world…

**2 HOURS LATER…**

"Jack?" She murmured sleepily.

"Yes, love?" he asked her, not opening his eyes. It felt good to just hold her so close to him in his arms like that. The most beautiful woman in the world, not that he'd ever admit that to her.

"Don't you ever, ever leave me," She pleaded in a whisper, and tried to move in closer to him, but failed, since they were already as close as possible.

He hesitated, but answered after a few seconds. "I won't," he said.

"You Promise?" she asked.

"I Promise," Jack reassured her. She cuddled up to him, feeling safe in his arms. They shared one more kiss before drifting off to sleep.

**I don't promise to update soon, since certain teacher loves torturing her students with loads and loads of shit I'll never use in my life and we have a fucking essay this week and the next, but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Damn, I hate her so much. **_**Anyway,**_** hehe, Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please Review =)**

**And follow me if you want: /AleydaSparrow =) I luv u reviewers!**


	5. Ch5 Good Morning?

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating these days but **_**Damn**_**, I've been SOOO busy. TWO essays...TWO last week, plus all the loads of homework. Plus singing lessons, trying to write more lyrics, guitar practice, ballet, art...I'm getting time out of where there isn't any to write this! Haha, but here it is, hope u like it =D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

***Next Morning***

A seagull was flying around the _Black Pearl_, when she suddenly saw something shiny reflected on a window on the left side of the _Pearl_. Trying to get that shiny "item" (which was actually the sun), she saw, she flew and crashed onto the window with a loud cry.

Jack and Angelica woke startled at the sound of the seagull crashing on the window. Jack looked up at the window and made a face.

"Stupid seagull," he said, laying back down and turned to look at Angelica, who looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a crooked smile. He grinned.

"Hello, luv." He said.

She smiled. "Hello, Jack." She whispered.

He smiled back. "Come here, luv," he said as he cupped her face with his hand and they leaned in to kiss. The kiss was sweet and tender. Jack deepened the kiss a bit and- _knock, knock, knock!_

"Miss Angelica?" _knock, knock, knock!_ "I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask, have you seen Jack anywhere?" Gibbs asked from outside.

Jack signaled for her to not tell him he was there.

"Um...No, I haven't, sorry," Angelica said.

"Alright, thank you," Gibbs said and walked away. Both Jack and Angelica sighed in relief. They smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss again, this time longer.

"Jack?" Angelica said between his lips.

"Hmm?" He asked, not breaking the kiss.

"I think we should go out on deck now. The _Pearl_ needs a captain," She said between kisses.

"Mmmm..." Jack groaned, lips still glued to hers, "Just a few more minutes..." he deepened the kiss. She softly giggled and followed along for a minute, but had to stop kissing back, cuz if not they were going to be stuck there all day.

"Amor, vamos. Además tengo hambre, quiero desayunar," She said in Spanish.

"The only," kiss, "thing," kiss, "I understood," kiss, "was," kiss, "Amor, which is love," kiss, "and hambre...which is hungry," he kissed her again.

"You know that's not what I meant," She said, knowing what he had in mind.

"Oh? What then?" he asked.

"I said we should go. And I'm hungry, and I want to go eat breakfast." She explained.

"Wait, wait. But you also said something about 'love'...did you not?" he smirked.

"I know exactly what you want," She said seductively, and kissed him, "But it's not going to happen. Not right now," She said, and was getting up to reach for her clothes, but Jack pulled her back in the bed and kissed her neck softly, which made her moan softly.

"I know you won't resist much longer..." Jack said in a sexy voice. She glared playfully and pulled his bandana over his eyes.

"Hey!" Jack complained. She laughed as she got up and started putting her clothes on. Jack also got up and did the same.

"Alright, let's go," Angelica said when they were both done.

"Wait, first...I wanted to show you something," Jack said, offering his hand to her. She took it, and he led her to the closet.

"Jack...what are we doing in here?" Angelica asked puzzled.

"I'll show you something," He said again. Jack went to the back wall and pushed it, and part of it opened in the shape of a door, revealing a secret passage with stairs leading up. Angelica gasped.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Come," Jack said. He took her hand again and led her up the stairs carefully, so they wouldn't trip. The passage was very dark, but the light coming from Angelica's room gave it a little light.

"Ah!" Jack suddenly screamed.

"What's wrong?" Angelica asked.

"There's...a tarantula...on my forehead," Jack said a little nervous.

"Let me see," Angelica said, getting in front of him and looking at his forehead. "Jack, that's not a tarantula. Look, it's just a little spider." She said as she put her hand to his forehead and let the little spider crawl onto her hand, and then let it crawl onto the wall.

"I knew that," Jack said, and then looked at the spider and moved away from the wall she was on.

Angelica snorted. "Sure you did."

They kept going up. When they got to the top of the stairs, there was a small ladder at the side. Jack climbed it and pushed open a small door on the low ceiling. He entered through it, and then helped Angelica up. She closed the small door, and stood up.

"Another closet?" She asked.

"Luv, welcome back...to my cabin," Jack said as he opened the doors of the closet and let her step outside first. She looked around and gasped softly, a thousand memories flooding her mind. She smiled.

"I remember the first time I was here," she said, but bit her lip, remembering she left the convent because of Jack, and not being able to live a pure saint life. But then smiled again, being glad Jack found her there and showed her the world and all the ups and downs of true love. Jack walked towards her and hugged her from behind, placing his hands around her belly, and his chin on her shoulder.

"Did you like the surprise?" he asked.

"Of course I did," She said. She turned her face to see him and smiled, reaching to touch his cheek. She looked away slowly and frowned a little.

"What's the matter, luv?" Jack asked. She shook her head slightly.

"Nothing. I was just wondering...how my life would have been like at the convent...without you," She said, and shook her head. He looked concerned.

"Do you regret coming with me that night?" He asked. Angelica turned around to face him.

"No! No, never," She said, putting her arms around his neck. "Well...at first I did. But because you left. I...I felt betrayed, and broken hearted," Jack pouted with a sorry face, "I hated you during those months. But the years come and go, and I never forgot you," she sighed, and placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you, Jack. I could _never_ regret being with you. Without you I'd be a saint, but with you I discovered a bittersweet heaven," She said, "I love you," She repeated in a whisper, putting her forehead against his. Jack grinned. _I'm the luckiest person alive_, he thought.

"I-" _Wait, no. That's not coming out of your mouth Jack. Don't say it...ugh, the hell with it! _"I love you too," He said as he leaned down to kiss her. They kissed tenderly, lovingly, beautifully, romantically, grammatically- Oh, wait, not that one, oops, hehe. They kissed and kissed and kissed for eternity..._hmmm, don't they ever get bored? _The readers thought.

Jack deepened their kiss and walked towards the bed, making Angelica walk backwards with him. Still kissing, they lay down on the bed. Jack's hand roamed all over her while they kissed passionately.

_Grrrrr_, Jack's stomach said. _Oh, Shut it, you'll eat later_, Jack told his stomach in his mind. Angelica broke the kiss.

"You're hungry," she noticed.

"No, I'm not," He lied, but his stomach growled again.

"Yes, you are. Come let's go eat, I'm hungry too," She said sitting up.

"Alright, in that case, let's go." He said getting up and offering his hand to her, which she took.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where were you, Captain?" Gibbs asked when Jack and Angelica arrived on deck...holding hands. He saw this and had some idea of where he'd been.

"Some place or other, none of your busyness Gibbs," He said, as they kept walking towards the kitchen. Gibbs snorted,

"Alright," He said.

Sometime later Jack and Angelica were standing by the bowsprit talking. Jack was hugging her from behind and Angelica's arm was hugging his neck while her other hand was on top of Jack's hands, which were on her belly.

"So, tell me again, this sheath we're after is Blackbeard's original sheath?" Jack asked.

"Yes. The one that One-legged man has right now is not the one that gives the sword its full power." She said.

"What is the difference?"

"That one was not blessed by witches. It's true my father was a master with dark magic, but he did not make his sword the way it is. It was made for him. He once visited the underworld in a dream, and saved Malvada, the chief witch of the seas, from eternal damnation. In exchange, she gave him a sword, and made all her daughters, the seven witches of the seven seas, bless that sword with black magic powers. Then she blessed it herself. " She explained.

"Yes, but what does the sheath have to do with it?"Jack asked.

"The sword came with the sheath. This sheath not only protected the sword, but also recharged its power to the maximum."

"So how come the sword still have powers?"

"It always has. But with the sheath, it has even more. Without it, its owner can only control the ship and part of its surroundings, but when sword and sheath come together, it has nearly unlimited black magic."

"Been there, done that. This sort of reminds me of my first treasure hunt as a teenager. When the crew of the Barnacle and I when in search of the sword of Cortez."

"Yeah, I remember you told me about that once," Angelica said, and chuckled, "So young and so adventurous," She turned around and put her head on his shoulder while she hugged him. He tightened his grip on her a little bit.

"I also met sirens for the first time on that adventure," he remembered, and shuddered at the memory. Angelica chuckled.

"Would you like to tell me about that adventure again?" Angelica asked, "Please?"

Jack sighed. "Alright," he said, and began the story.

A few minutes later...

"So then, with his sword, Cortez transformed the _Barnacle_ into this huge galleon, and-" Jack stopped.

"And...?" Angelica asked. She lifted her head from his shoulder to see his face. He was starring straight to the sea.

"What are you looking at?" She asked as she turned to look where he was looking.

"You see that?" Jack asked, pointing towards a small whirlpool-like thing in the ocean, but instead of going in circles, it moved like a snake.

"Yes, what is it?" Angelica asked.

"I'm not sure, but something's telling me it's not good." He said. Angelica turned to look in his direction, and her eyes got struck with fear.

"Well, something is telling _me_, we're already in Bermuda Triangle. There is your proof," Angelica said in a sort of shaky voice as the pointed at something behind them at the left. Jack turned around.

"Bugger," he said. He ran up to deck, "Prepare all canyons!" he yelled to his crew, and went to the wheel, Angelica followed.

**Yaaaayyyy! Cliffhanger! I bet you love those haha. I'm evil. Which reminds me, yesterday was so cool! Did anyone dress up for Halloween? I went to a party and also trick or treating. I dressed up as Angelica =) pretty awesome costume in my opinion. There was a Jack Sparrow too, but he was like four years younger than I was. But I still danced with him haha. And tomorrow is also cool cuz we don't have school because it's Día De Los Muertos (day of the dead in English...i think). Anyway, I'll stop babbling now so you can review =) please please please review...or I won't write ever again! No, just kidding, but It will take longer. So, please review =)**


	6. Ch6 Serpent

**Hello! (They prepare to shoot) Wait! Wait! Don't kill me! I can explain my lack of updating. Well, sort of. I've been busy...veeeery busy with stupid school stuff, and I've had to rehearse some songs a lot for something at school in which I'm gonna sing, and finish and artwork, damn, all that is so freaking tiring. But here's the chapter, I hope you like it, which I doubt it cuz it's a HORRIBLE chapter, I tell you. You'll see why. Anyway, read enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC **

A few feet away a dreadful-looking giant creature approached the Black Pearl. It swam very fast, seemingly desperate to attack. The creature was now right in front of the Black Pearl's left side.

"Ready...FIRE!" Jack yelled. The cannons immediately boomed. The creature cried ducked underwater, but came up shortly after

"Hey! Why did you do that? I didn't do you any harm at all!" The creature called. It had a very weird accent.

Jack cocked his head to the side, confused. "You speak?"

"Of course I speak. What did you think I was? An animal?" The creature asked sarcastically.

"Uh...no. We thought you were a giant sea monster trying to attack us. Wasn't that what you were about to do?" Jack asked.

"No, I came to warn you, you won't be alive for long. There are other creatures awaiting for you and your ship in the depths. They know you are here. Beware of them."

"Oh, well thank you very much for the warning, friendly beasty, we'll keep it in mind." Jack said dismissively. The creature glanced at Jack and the crew before turning around.

"Wait!" Angelica yelled to the creature. "What kind of creatures are you talking about?" she asked, resting her hand on the railing.

"Devil creatures. Monstrous vile creatures that will sink this ship and bring it to the depths of Devil's Triangle in less than two minutes. You mortals had better go, before it's too late." The creature said.

He was about to turn around, but Jack called his attention again. "Hey, beasty?"

"Yes?"

"What is your name?" Jack asked.

"You can call me Nessy." Nessy said, before turning around and swimming away.

_There are other creatures awaiting for you and your ship in the depths. They know you are here. Beware of them_. Those words replayed in Jack's head. _They _know_ we are here. Bugger._ He noticed everyone was still dumbfounded by the talking friendly creature, starring out into the ocean.

"Well, what are you bunch of scallywags waiting for? Back to work!" He yelled from the wheel, and started giving orders. He sighed with a frown of concern.

Angelica went up to where he was. "Jack?"

"Hm?"

"I'm a bit...worried," She said, and walked up to him, "How are we going to fight the other creatures Nessy mentioned if they try to attack us? We were lucky Nessy was friendly. He was nice enough to warn us."

"Oh, so you want to adopt him as a pet now?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Jack."

Jack sighed. "I know, I'm working on that." He said. "Maybe a bit of rum would help. Can you take the wheel for a minute?" He asked, flashing a gold-toothed grin.

"No Jack. Rum is not the solution right now. We have to think of a way to-"

"I know, I know, I told you. I'm working on it," Jack interrupted, "I'm just saying, a little rum would help me think better."

Angelica sighed heavily and bit her lip in frustration. Jack put a reassuring arm around her waist.

"Don't worry love. I've faced these kinds of beasties before." He said.

"And how did you fight them?" She asked.

"Well _that_, my dear, is a long story. And since right now we are too busy trying to think of a way to think of a plan, I think it is better if I tell you that story another time, savvy?"

"Nice way of trying to evade my question...now answer it." She demanded.

"It's just a matter of luck, and some smart improvisation. Besides, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said boldly.

"And I'm sure that helped you a whole lot when the Kraken swallowed you and your precious Black Pearl." She said in a sarcastic sweet way.

"And I'm sure you came to ask _me _how to fight a beasty because _you_ are too scared to confront one yourself." He answered back the same way.

"Well, at least I haven't been in the stomach of one," she retorted.

_Nice try, but I got a better comeback, luv_, Jack thought. "And that's because you've never even seen one." He swiftly took his arm away from around her waist and put it on the wheel again.

"What do _you_ know?" Angelica asked in a bit angrier tone now, "You've known nothing of my existence in these past years. What do you know about what I have and haven't seen or lived? Did you even know if I was alive?" She asked.

"I assumed you were, and seeing how you are still as sexy as ever, I would say you are," He said. "Why can't you just forget all about it?" Jack groaned.

"Maybe because you completely changed my life_ twice_? The moment you took me away from the convent to start a new life and the moment you left me, to yet again, start another new life," she said in that sarcastic-ish cute-ish way, "aren't those enough drastic changes?" She said serious now.

"Maybe they're not enough to you, since you are _still_ letting me change your life, or else you wouldn't be here...with me," Jack said.

"No, I'm here because I need your help retrieving my father's sheath and getting his sword so he won't kill both of us," She replied, "To be honest, I still don't completely trust you, Jack."

"Why not?" Jack asked a little offended.

"Because you have given me reasons enough to not!" Angelica said a little frustrated.

"I gave you reasons to trust me too!" Jack defended, "Why would I be worried about you more than the fountain, then?"

"Then why did you leave _right after telling me you loved me_? And when we were together before, why did you betray me like that?" Angelica said, remembering that horrible feeling she felt when Jack had caused her so much harm in past years.

"I said I was sorry," Jack said, his lips forming into a cute little pout.

"That doesn't take away the fact that you hurt me, and you still haven't proven to be entirely trustworthy to me."

"I take it you still have not forgiven anything I ever did, and you would have preferred to stay at the convent and be stuck in there all your life!" he exclaimed, a little louder.

"Well, if you wouldn't have taken me away and make me get into this mess, we wouldn't have to be risking our lives under my undead father's threat now!" Angelica said, angrier now.

"Well, maybe I _should _have just left you in that little house you nuns were in! I bet you would have had so much fun and so many adventures in there, you would have been wondering all your miserable life what the heck boredom is!" Jack said, his voice growing angry too.

"But since you were too lusty to let me stay, you had to yank me into your pirate world! Now you regret it because it would all be better if you had not. _You_ would be off in some other insane, stupid mess of yours _and I_ would be living a sane life, as I was supposed to!" Angelica nearly yelled.

"You know what? I have a great idea! Since you miss that place so much, as soon as we finish with this quest I'll just drop you off in Seville and you can go back to where you were before!" Jack raised his voice.

"Well, that's good, because I won't have to deal with such an insane psychotic pirate anymore!"

The crew was beginning to stare at Jack and Angelica arguing.

"Aaawwck! Catfight! Catfight! Aawck!" Cotton's parrot cried. Cotton grabbed the bird's beak so he would shut up.

"Well, it's good you think it's good, because that is exactly what I'm going to do! And I won't have to deal with you anymore either!" Jack yelled.

"That's because you don't know a woman who's worth it when you get to know her!" Angelica yelled back.

"You're right! I don't! _I_ know a woman who is worth it when I _see_ her!" he yelled.

"Because you are used to being cruel and using their bodies for your own pleasure, and then leaving them the next morning!" she pointed out.

"I stayed with you!"

"You left me still!"

"I never said I was a prince charming!"

"Of course you're not! You're a cruel, ignorant rat!"

"And you a deceiving serpent!"

As the lovely couple kept on yelling at each other, a _real _serpent...giant, monstrous sea serpent made its way towards the Black Pearl. It moved its enormous body in zigzag, planning his perfect attack on the infamous pirate ship.

"_Serpent_!" Angelica cried.

"Yes, a giant monstrous serpent with foul breath!" Jack yelled.

"No, Jack! Behind you!" Angelica said, pointing at the giant sea serpent. Jack turned around and was taken aback by the enormity of the creature. The sea serpent raised itself high above the black sails and roared, revealing its vile gnashing sets of teeth.

"Quickly! Load the cannons! Prepare your pistols!" Jack shouted as he tried to turn the _Pearl _to a safer position. As he did this, the sea serpent roared again and pounced on the ship, tearing of part of the railing with its razor teeth. It spit the railing into the ocean, as he prepared to strike again. As he did this all the cannons were now loaded and ready to fire, and all the pistols were being pointed at him.

"Captain, orders!" Gibbs shouted from the main deck.

"Mr. Cotton!" Jack yelled at the man, "take the wheel!" he ordered. Cotton ran up to the wheel as Jack ran down to the main deck. The sea serpent cried and screeched loudly, feeling more threatened now. "Ready...Fire!" Jack yelled, and the cannons boomed loudly. One of the creature's fins was shot and he cried loudly in pain. This got him angry, so he lunged forward and attacked three of the sailors, cutting them into pieces and breaking their bones in an instant kill, just to swallow them afterwards. As the serpent was busy eating, the ship's cannons fired again, but missed. Instead, the creature got furious and attacked again, almost breaking the main mast as he smashed its teeth into the deck, killing yet another man. This time he didn't remove its head from the deck and as he swallowed he man, he rested his eyes on Angelica, who was standing right in front of him. She tried to shoot at his eye, but missed, as he was faster in evading the bullet. The creature roared, but before he could kill Angelica, Jack, from where he was standing further away, shoot straight at his eye. The sea serpent cried in pain once again, and turned towards Jack. It lunged straight at Jack, but Jack immediately jumped to the side, evading the creature.

"This is it, beasty. You die. Now." Jack said as he lunged to the creature and jumped to its back. The serpent, now more furious than ever, turned and fell into the sea in an attempt to get rid of Jack, but Jack had a firm grip on the serpent's fins, so when it came out of the water again, Jack was still attached to it.

"Jack, you're mad?" Angelica cried.

Seeing as Jack was still there, the creature tried to attack Jack again, but ended up biting itself as Jack slid lower down the serpent's back.

"Well, if I wasn't, this probably would ne'er work!" Jack yelled back.

The serpent attacked again, and this time Jack jumped to its head, but accidentally slipped to its lower neck. The sea serpent took this chance and attacked Jack again, this time not biting its neck, but Jack's left arm as he swallowed him whole.

Angelica's face turned into a horrified expression as she watched Jack being swallowed by the sea serpent. "JAAAAAAAAAACK!" She yelled in angst, and a hot tear rolled down her face.

**=D Please review lovely readers, pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee! Your reviews motivate me to write more, so please please please review, love ya'll =)**


	7. Ch7 Forgiven

**A/N: Heeeeey guys! I'm back from the dead, and here's the new chapter. Have fun xoxo**

**(Jack's P.O.V.)**

The sea serpent turned towards the ship, ready to attack again, But before it could, he started coughing and spitting out blood and puke in a strangled expression. It wobbled back and forth, like if it were about to faint.

_Damn, I can't breathe! _Jack thought. There was no air in there. At least not the one he was used to breathing, but a foul toxic serpent air. He couldn't see anything either, as he was now inside the creature and there was of course, no light at all. He had pulled out his sword and stabbed the creature's slimy throat as he went down in an attempt to stop himself from getting completely swallowed. He was now hanging from his sword, which was stuck on the hard flesh of the creature's throat. Jack was covered in blood and puke from the serpent and smelled like hell. In fact, everything inside the serpent smelled like hell. The serpent was wobbling, it was hard for Jack to hold his grip on the sword because his hands were all slippery from the serpent's vomit and the serpent had caused great damage to his left arm when it bit him, and he had little air left in his lungs.

Suddenly, he had an idea. When the creature wobbled to its right side, which was where Jack had stabbed him, with all his strength and as far as he could, Jack quickly pushed his sword deeper into the creature's throat. As he stabbed him, the serpent's loud cry pierced Jack's eardrums. Almost immediately, the creature fell to its right side, making it easier for Jack to keep cutting his way out. He pulled his sword out of the serpent's throat, and opened the wound wide enough for his body to enter through the hole. A river of blood came oozing out of the wound, soaking Jack in disgusting gooey fluids. He stabbed the creature once again, and turned his sword around in circles, making the wound deeper and deeper.

The sea serpent shaked violently, splashing huge waves into the _Black Pearl_. He was spitting blood nonstop, and made awkward yelping sounds.

Jack was almost sure he was going to die right there, since he had about enough air for the breath of a mouse, and as much energy as a decaying corpse to keep cutting his way out of the serpent's many skin layers. He could have given up right there in that moment, but finally, Jack could see a tiny ray of light coming from the outside. He desperately stabbed and ripped the hard flesh of the beast until he could stick his head out to breathe the sea salty fresh air. He pushed himself further up and got out of the serpent. He clutched his sword, stabbed it onto the serpent's crystal-like scales making the creature roar in agony, and once again hung from it. With his other hand, he reached into his vest pocket, pulled out a grenade and threw it inside of the beasty. Right away, he jumped off just in time, as the sea serpent exploded with a loud BOOM.

Jack fell into the sea with a splash; the salty, fresh water washing off all the blood from his clothes, face, hair, arms and legs. With a last effort, he sheathed his now clean sword, before he gave up and blacked out.

**(Angelica's P.O.V)**

Angelica watched in shock and horror as the sea serpent wobbled and collapsed, causing huge waves as he fell. In fact, all the crew watched with the exact same horrified expression. The giant creature began shaking and making loud noises, which hurt everyone's ears to the core. Suddenly, at the top of the creature's neck was a very dirty-and-soaked-with- blood Jack hanging from his sword stuck in the serpent's scales. Angelica and almost all the crew caught a glimpse of him. They saw him pulling something out of his vest and throw it inside of the wound he had made in the creature. Then in a matter of seconds, the giant sea serpent exploded, booming loudly and making a gigantic cloud of fire and smoke. Everyone on deck ducked and covered themselves until the explosion passed. When it did, Angelica ran desperately to see over the railing if Jack was anywhere hidden under the smoke that was left.

"Jack!"She yelled, "Jack!? Are you there!? JACK!?" she cried frantically.

"Ms. Angelica, over here!" Gibbs called. He pointed towards Jack, who was floating face down and about to drown, and seemingly dead. She ran towards where Gibbs was and saw Jack floating there. Her heart sunk. She gasped.

"Lower the longboat," She said.

"Lower the longboat!" Gibbs ordered the crew. They undid the knot holding the long boat and slowly lowered it to the water. One of the crewmembers, a tall strong handsome young guy, went down the ladder at the ship's side and jumped into the longboat. He grabbed the oars and rowed towards Jack, who was a few feet away from the ship. He picked him up and settled him in the longboat, and then he rowed back towards the ship and an anxious crew. He got out of the long boat while other men helped lift it, with Jack still in it. When they finally got the longboat in its position, they got Jack out and carefully put him on the deck's wooden floor. Angelica, who had been waiting anxiously, launched forward and sat beside Jack with a few tears streaming down her face.

"Jack?" she whispered in a shaky voice. She pressed one hand to his chest to check on his heartbeat. _TumTum...TumTum...TumTum..._ Yep, he was still alive. Angelica let out a sigh of relief.

"He's alive," She announced. Everyone felt relieved. This was enough good news for several of them, so many just went back to work, to repair some damaged things or other stuff. Others like Pintel and Ragetti and of course, Gibbs stayed watching, concerned about their longtime captain.

Angelica caressed his face with her palm. "Jack? Jack wake up!" she whispered.

"Here, I know what will work," Gibbs said, and splashed a bucket of water on Jack's face. He started coughing up the water he had swallowed a few minutes ago, and the water Gibbs just poured on him. Angelica helped him sit up so he could cough better, until he ceased. Jack sighed.

"Jack?"Angelica asked. Jack turned his head to his side to look at her.

"You're welcome, darling," He said with a smirk. He _had_, after all, just saved her, and well, everyone, from that giant sea serpent. He was more of a hero now than before. _I should have my own statue, a whole sculpture of myself..._ Jack thought.

"Jack are you alright? Are you hurt? What were you thinking?!" Angelica asked, concern written all over her face.

"What? No hug? No kiss? No 'Jack, thank you for saving me again, you're my hero'?" He asked, mimicking Angelica's voice in a high-pitched tone. Angelica rolled her eyes, sighed and hugged him carefully, in case he was hurt, and kissed his cheek tenderly. He smirked and hugged her back with his right arm with a bit of difficulty, due to the big injury on his left arm.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again," Angelica slowly whispered in his ear.

"You know I did it to get rid of it...and protect you," Jack said, "that thing was about to eat you. I wasn't goin' to let that happen."

"Jack, I don't need protection. I can take care of myself," Angelica insisted.

"That beasty almost ate you for supper," Jack exclaimed, "I was _not_ going to let something like that happen, Angelica."

"Yes, but you almost get killed too!" Angelica said. _This will probably take some time, _Jack thought. He looked around to see a few crewmembers starring at them, fighting smiles or suppressing giggles. He blushed, and then frowned.

"Back to work," he mouthed.

No one understood except Gibbs, so he ordered to everyone the same thing. Everyone went reluctantly to work on their duties. Jack broke the embrace and stood up, helping Angelica to stand up as well.

"Do you mind if we continue this conversation in my cabin?" Jack asked.

"Of course not, let's go," Angelica answered. They started walking to Jack's cabin.

As soon as they were in, Jack closed the door behind him, and then turned towards Angelica. She gasped.

"Jack, your arm," She said, "look, it's covered in blood!"She exclaimed worried, as she approached to take a look at it.

"Oh..._that_...yes. The beasty sort of...bit me when he swallowed me," Jack explained awkwardly. Angelica slowly rolled up his scarlet red, bloody sleeve, revealing the three enormous wounds where the sea serpent had sunk three of its enormous razor-sharp teeth. Each wound was the length of a small dagger, and were just as deep. The first two wounds covered each half of his forearm and the third wound above covered half of his upper arm. Angelica bit her lip.

"Go sit, I'll be right back," She said. She ran out the door, and came back with a bucket of water and pieces of cloth, and a needle and thread to sew the wounds. She sat on the bed beside Jack.

"Now, take that shirt off. It's all bloody," She ordered him. Jack tried to move his hands to his chest to undo his vest, but when he did, he winced from the pain on his wounded arm.

"A-Angelica...do you mind helping me?" he winced again. She moved closer to him and undid his vest and his shirt, carefully helping him take them off, revealing his very toned abs, and his muscular arms. For one second, Angelica was tempted to run her hand up and down his bare chest. Then she shook it off her mind and grabbed one of the cloths.

"You know, I could do all of this myself," Jack said as Angelica carefully took his arm and began to clean the wounds with a wet piece of cloth.

"Just let me do it. It'll be faster. Besides, you could hurt yourself more if you do it," she replied.

Jack sighed. Well...she was right. He watched as she gently cleaned his wounds, so softly, almost as if she was healing them already with her soft touch. While she did this, Jack thought for a minute, or talked, rather, with himself in his mind.

_Oi!_

_Hmmm?_

_Remember the little fight you had with her...before. That. Beasty. Came._

_Aye? What about it?_

_I think you should apologize to the lady, mate._

_She don't seem to be holding a grudge against it..._

_But she's Angelica, you ne'er know if she's faking._

_I would! I know her and every single corner of her lovely twisted yet innocent mind!_

As the cloth got too dirty, Angelica threw it on the floor. She picked another piece of cloth and put it in the bucket of water to wet it, and then kept cleaning the wounds softly.

_Whatever you say mate. Just...apologize._

_Aye, but...maybe later._

_Jackie..._

_Whot?!_

_Did you mean it? When you said...well...you know...that you...um...lvvv...her?_

_Ooof...cooourseee... I did! M-more than e-ever..._

_Then you know what you have to do to keep her happy, right?_

_I think she'll be just fine...she seems fine to me._

_That's not the point! _

_Then what is?_

_You have to be a gentleman, and a gentleman apologizes first to a lady. Savvy?_

_SO if I apologize...will you stop bugging me?_

_Maybe I will._

_Alright fine...Jack?_

_Aye?_

_What do I say to her?_

_Methinks it would help to start with something like... _

"Sorry for what I said before," He murmured hesitantly. _Well, it didn't quite sound the way I expected, but let's see how it turns out, _Jack thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, what?" Angelica looked up, distracted from her work.

"I'm sorry...for what I told you before. Before the beasty came," Jack repeated. Angelica smiled.

"I'm sorry too," She said, as she kept cleaning the wound.

Jack looked puzzled. "What for?" he asked.

"For being so distrustful," she replied.

Jack sighed. "It's really not your fault," he pointed out.

"Of course it is," She said, "because...as well as you have given me a thousand reasons why _not_ to trust you, you have given me a million reasons to _trust_ you, and yet I was still expecting to be betrayed."

Jack pouted slightly, remorse biting at his chest again. "If I could go back in time and fix my mistakes, Angel, I-"

Angelica stopped cleaning his wound for a second, and swiftly leaned in to give him a soft kiss, interrupting what he was saying. She broke the kiss, and pressed her forehead against his.

"It doesn't matter now. It's all in the past. I forgive you. For everything," She murmured softly.

It was as if a huge weight he had been carrying for a long time had been lifted from his shoulders. Jack almost melted. She stared into her eyes lovingly. "Thank you," he whispered.

Angelica smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, then continued wiping the wounds. Jack smiled. _Confirmed: I am the luckiest man that ever existed in the history of existence, _He thought.

When Angelica was finally done cleaning the wounds, she took out the needle. Jack looked like he was about to pee. Angelica giggled.

"It's fine Jack, relax. It won't hurt, I promise," She reassured him, "Don't be a chicken," she added jokingly.

"Whot? I am not!"

"Then stay still, cuz I have to sew your wounds," She told him. She slowly lowered the needle to his arm. Jack let out a high-pitched yelp and looked away. Angelica raised one eyebrow.

"Jack," She said flatly, "I haven't even started."

Jack looked down. "Oh," he looked away again, "go on, then," he swallowed.

Angelica gently started sowing the wounds together. And she has been right, it didn't hurt him a bit. When she was done, she wrapped his arm in a long, white cloth to protect the still fresh wounds. Angelica brought his arm to her lips and leaned in to kiss his arm gently as a final touch.

"There, all done," She smiled softly at him as she finished.

"Thanks, love," Jack murmured, and smiled softly in return. Angelica's heart skipped a beat. Jack leaned in and gave her a gentle, sweet kiss on her rosy lips. She kissed him back, her stomach somersaulting.

"You're welcome," She whispered. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute, drowning in each other. They almost forgot where they were. Until the ship seemed to hit a big wave that made them both fall off the bed, they snapped back into reality. Both gasped.

"What was that?" Angelica wondered. Jack shrugged.

"Dunno. Let's go find out." He quickly walked to a chest where he kept a few clothes and put on a clean shirt and vest. Then he let Angelica walk out of the cabin first and followed her outside. As they walked towards the door, another big wave made the ship tumble violently. Jack lost his balance and crashed his nose right on the wooden door.

"As if my arm wasn't enough..." he muttered under his breath. Angelica suppressed a giggle.

They walked outside just to find the whole crew running around like crazy and mountain-sized waves crashing on the _Pearl_, trying to make it sink. Jack's eyes widened. He ran to the helm, trying to take control of the tumbling ship, and started shouting orders to everybody. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of something a little further away, but it was getting closer each time. A gigantic waterspout swirled its way towards the ship at an incredibly fast speed, threatening to strike without remorse.


End file.
